Freeze City High
by hieilover2005
Summary: PG13 After Kenzy finds Tsume Nadako (her ex) finds her. What happens? Ch. 3 LearaToboe KibaCheza KenzyTsume and BlueHige
1. She likes who?

**Freeze City High **

**Ch. 1**

Kenzy's alarm went off and she slapped it off. She lifted her head and looked at the blinking lights that read 7:15 "OH SHIT!" she exclaimed jumping up and pulling on her clothes as 'The deleted' played. She tied the back quickly and pulled her white sneakers on hopping down the stairs, "Kenzy, eat your..." "Sorry Mom! No time! Late!" She exclaimed grabbing her car keys and skidding to a stop at the car. She fumbled with the keys and got the door open and hopped into the car and sped off.

-At the School-

Kenzy jumped out quickly and in her hast got her bag caught on her door. It pulled her back and she unhooked it and ran down the hall skidding to a stop in front of her locker and throwing her bag in and grabbing her books and took off. 'Oh god, second day as a Junior and I'm late. Go me!' she thought to herself and skidded to a stop in front of her homeroom and went in, "Miss Degre your late." Her teacher said passing her the test that she sprung on them.** F **was what read on the paper. Kenzy slammed her head on the desk and made a sobbing sound.

-Lunch-

"Can you believe it...me...a F." "Should of studied." Blue said grabbing a milk and heading towards the table, "How was I suppose to know she was going to spring a test on us?" Blue sighed, "Kenzy, Kenzy, so naïve." A voice said from behind them. Kenzy and Blue froze and looked at each other. "You turn around..." Kenzy said from the corner of her mouth, "Nuh-uh you..." Blue said back, "No...." A scoff emerged and both jumped, "Sheesh...is it me or is Freeze High filled with stupid Juniors today?" A teasing voice said and Kenzy turned, "Hey Becca." "Aloha Kenzy!" Becca said smiling then frowned seeing Blue, "Blue..." Blue rolled her eyes and sat down beside Hige as Shori walked over and sat next to Leara, "Hey Kenzy, we didn't see at practice yesterday..." Shori said as her keys clinked against her thigh, "Err...I had a lot of catching up to do..." Kenzy said, "What? Soccer's not important anymore?" Kenzy sighed, "It is but my mom held me hostage." "More like your boyfriend's holding you hostage." "Huh?" Kenzy blinked, "What boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend." She said raising an eyebrow at them. Blue, Shori, Leara, and Hige smirked, "Yes you do..." they all said, "What are you...ohhh NO NO NO NO..." she said shaking her head, "Oh come on!" Hige said smirking, "NO! Totally not...if I had a boyfriend it would not be him." She said, "Oh really..." Becca said smirking. Kenzy shook her head, "Guys I don't have a crush on anyone..." She said as the Lunch bell rang.

-Soccer Practice-

As Kenzy walked onto the field she noticed some of the boys smirking at her and she could feel herself blush, 'Oh god why me...' she thought to herself as Blue nudged her and motioned up to the top bleachers. Kenzy looked up, then looked away quickly, "blue come on....don't get me distracted..." she said embarrassed. But every time she ran by the bleachers she couldn't help but look up. He **_WAS _**watching her. His yellow eyes watching her every move. The other boys were watching the other girls and Kenzy at points, "Heads up." Blue said kicking the ball at Kenzy's head literally, "HOLY!!" Kenzy ducked just in time, "DANG IT BLUE!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!!" Kenzy whined mouth agape as she stared at her friend, "I was trying to get your attention! And it worked!" Blue chimed and giggled, "Oh and by the way...your drooling." Kenzy closed her mouth and wiped it and muttered.

-Girl's Locker Room-

"Gah! I can't breath in these clothes." Kenzy said, "Then you shouldn't of picked them." Leara said combing her black (HL: or is it brown?) hair, "Plus I look like Cheza." Cheza and Blue looked at her and glared, "What?" She asked blinking. The three girls shook their heads.

-Out on the field-

"Hey Kenzy, catch." Hige said throwing a pop up to her. Kenzy caught it and threw it back, "Hey, what are my main boys doing?" "Nothing." Kiba said laying on his back, "Your not one of my main boys so why would I be asking you?" Kenzy asked tilting her head. Hige and Toboe snickered, "Nice sis." Kiba said, "So spit it out, who do u have a crush on?" "NO ONE!! Why does everyone insist I have a..." she stopped in mid sentence watching a group of boys pass and once again she found those yellow eyes watching her. "Yoo-hoo....earth to Kenzy Degre..." Blue said waving her hand in front of Kenzy's face, "Huh? What?" Kenzy asked looking around like a lost pup. Leara nudged Shori and did a good expression of the blank stare Kenzy had on her face a few minutes ago. Shori giggled, "Who are you crushing on there Miss. Degre." She asked smirking, "No one..." Kenzy said snapping back to reality once again. "Oh I think I know...." Blue said with a smirk, "Tsssuuummee.." The girls said and giggled as Hige choked on his hot dog, Kiba spit his soda out, and Toboe dropped his milk, "YOUR KIDDING ME!?!" All three boys said mouths on the floor, "What's with you and Gang LEADERS!?!" Kiba asked, "First Nadako..." Kenzy hissed at the mention of that name, "now Tsume!?!" "Sh! Kiba..." Kenzy said through gritted teeth, "Hey, I think he likes you too, 'cuz he's looking over here right now and he keeps staring at you." "Probably wondering who the hell would bang her." "HIGE!" "what?" Hige asked as Blue whacked him. Kenzy sighed and stood putting her bag over her shoulder, "I gotta get going." She said and grabbed her keys....and grabbed her keys...."WHERE THE HELL ARE MY KEYS!!!!" She yelled as Blue whistled and twirled them, "Your not getting them until you admit to liking him.." She said with a sly smirk, "Fine! I like him!" Kenzy said blushing and snatching her keys. The boys gaped and the girls laughed as she ran to her car. She opened the door and slammed it and started her car driving away, "Damn why did I say that...." She said to herself.

* * *

HL: =3

To be continued.....


	2. The dance

**Freeze City High**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters besides my OC's. which is Kenzy and Shori.

* * *

**Chapter. 2**

-That night-

Kenzy cleaned up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her black hair was half way brown from the mud and she was soaked. She sighed, there was no way she was going to be able to make it to the Sophomore, Junior, and Senior dance tonight. 'Maybe I should call Blue and tell her I can't make it...' she thought to herself. She looked again and threw her clothes off and hopped into the shower.

-Freeze city high Gym-

Everyone was at the dance that night and some where looking for that specific person for that some one that was checking her out on the soccer field. Blue looked towards the door and around, "Where is she?" Leara asked looking also, "I don't know..." Blue answered. Kenzy walked in with her blue jeans and her white sweatshirt, "There she is..." Blue said grabbing Cheza and Leara and went over to her. Kenzy looked and saw Blue and she walked over, "Hey..." she said, "dude! We thought you weren't showing!" Blue said, "Is you-know here yet?" Kenzy asked quietly, but loud enough for Blue, Leara, and Cheza to hear. Blue frowned and shook her head sadly, "Not yet..." Kenzy sighed and sat down in a chair, "Great...." She said brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

-An hour later-

Kenzy watched the door, "Yo, Degre." Kenzy turned her head and stood, "Hey Hige." "Waiting for your knight in shining armor?" Hige asked snickering. Kenzy looked down at her shoes, "I don't think he's coming..." She said and Hige put his arm around her, "Hey, don't be so down...it's getting late anyway. Want me to drive you home?" Kenzy smiled at her friend slightly, "No thanks Hige...I'll just walk home..." She said pulling her hood over her head and walked out the door. Hige sighed and shook his head. Blue walked over, "He didn't show did he?" she asked sadly and Hige ran his hand through his hair and nodded. Blue sighed, "Poor Degre..." She said. Hige put his arm around his girlfriend, "You know blue...don't worry about it. Tsume's just an ass anyway. He was probably just checking Kenzy out for his next victim in the bed." Blue giggled.

-On the Way Home-

Kenzy dragged her feet as she walked home in the rain. As she walked she stopped seeing a boy lying in the middle of the road. She blinked and looked both ways before dragging him off the road and onto the wet grass. When she flipped him over she put her hand over her mouth, "Tsume...." She whispered to herself. He wouldn't be going far, he was unconscious so she ran back to the Gym.

-One hour later-

"Will he be ok?" "He should be." Tsume's head was swimming and he opened his eyes slowly and everyone backed away to give him space. He blinked and sat up to see a girl with a white shirt on, but couldn't fully see her face as she held her hand out to help him up. He took her hand and Kenzy jumped from the grasp on it, 'Damn he's strong...' she thought to herself. (A/N: -drool- Maybe I should get him to take off his shirt again –wiggles eyebrows-) He looked at the hazel green eyes, "Remove your hood." He said softly yet sternly. Kenzy sighed and removed the hood. Tsume smirked, "I thought that was you Degre." Kenzy smiled slightly then looked at her feet. Tsume pulled Kenzy close to him and she looked up slightly (A/N: He's just a bit taller then her.) and into the yellow eyes that shone in the night. He leaned his head foreword a bit and....(A/N: -being evil-)

* * *

HL: MWHAHA!! You'll have to wait until Chapter 3 is up to see what happens =3

You: -.-

HL: -halo-

To be continued....


	3. The fight

**Freeze City High**

Disclaimer: I do not own the original charries of Wolf's Rain.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

He leaned foreword and just when they were about to kiss the sound of whoops and cheers broke the mid silence. Tsume growled and pushed Kenzy behind him as motorcycles (like the ones tristan has) circled them, "Well, well, look who it is....my ex and the Senior Leader." Kenzy went to run, but Tsume shook his head 'no' and she stayed, "What do you want Nadako..." He hissed. Nadako smirked, "Well now that you ask." He said getting off his. Kenzy wanted so bad to run, but her mind told her to stay put, and her legs were shaking, "Hand her over." Nadako said. Tsume narrowed his eyes and grabbed Kenzy's wrist tightly, "Your going to have to catch me first." He said smirking. Nadako crossed his arms and smirked, "A little old for these games, Tsume?" "I'm not playing a game you runt." (A/N: XD He does that to piss Nadako off.) He growled, "Fine. I'll give you five minutes to run. We find you, you hand her over to me." Tsume glared, "Deal." He said. "Go." Tsume ran, Kenzy right behind him. They both skidded around a corner and jumped onto the roof of a building, "Stay here and stay down." "Where are you going?" She asked raising an eyebrow, "Distracting Nadako." He said jumping down. Kenzy watched as mummers were heard and she ducked down on the roof. She laid low for awhile until she heard fighting break out. She growled and jumped from the roof and bit Nadako's neck and the gang backed away surprised. Tsume stood and watched as Kenzy threw her ex into the wall. (A/N: XD Weakling.) Half the group snarled at Kenzy, then stopped when Nadako stood and lunged at her. Tsume pushed Kenzy out of the way and kicked Nadako's head. Nadako snarled and grabbed Kenzy's choker and threw her into the wall. Kenzy's eyes widened, then she started slipping into darkness.

-Around Midnight-

Kenzy heard murmurs and some she could tell, but the others she couldn't. She opened her eyes slightly, but remand on the ground, "Kenzy. Thank God your wake." Blue said, "What happened?" Kenzy asked sitting up a bit, "You blacked out when you were fighting with Nadako." Blue said helping her to her feet, "Owe...oh my head..." Kenzy said putting her hand behind her head. Blue's eyes widened to see blood on the wall, "Kenzy...are you bleeding?" She asked as Kenzy moved her hand and it was covered with blood, "Oh jees...." She muttered under her breath and swayed. Blue caught her and sighed, "Ok, lets get you home." She said and walked Kenzy home.

* * *

HL: I've been feeling uninspired lately so I'll update when I feel like it and thank you to my reviewers


End file.
